Stone Wings
by Azulira
Summary: Before Pit saved Palutena for the first time, Medusa had taken her prisoner. Before Medusa took the Goddess of Light prisoner, she had to deal with the angels, at least the harmful ones that could fly. And so, all the angels were turned to stone, save the one flightless one. Now, nearly thirty years have passed, and it's time for the wings of stone to bear feathers once more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should be working on other stuff. But I can't hold onto stuff as I do it, so I decided to start on a little project I've been wanting to do. If you like the idea and have any advice, or just want to see this continue, please review.

 **Chapter 1**

Pit was walking around Skyworld after a rather boring day. The Underworld had been quiet since Hades had fallen, and Viridi held a temporary truce with Palutena, so the forces of nature weren't causing any trouble either. Mix in the fact that Palutena had told Pit not to interupt her, and that Dark Pit refused to come to Skyworld, and the result is a Pit with nothing to do. So, he explored parts of Skyworld he hadn't visited in years.

The part of Skyworld Pit was now in looked like it could have been a city, if there was anybody to live in it. It was kind of spooky, the dead silence that only Pit's footsteps broke. He was utterly unfamiliar with this place, so he decided to look around in the buildings too. He opened the door to one, and walked into what appeared to be a home. A thin layer of dust was settled over everything, and it held the same deathly silence as the outside did. It felt, somehow, wrong to Pit. That this shouldn't be. He quickly ran out of the door, shutting it behind him.

This happened again, several times. Each house with its own look, devoid of any color other than that of the dust. Pit couldn't shake the sense of dread he felt as each new door opened and shut. His pace slowly picked up with each building past, eventually becoming a full fledged run. His run ended, however, when he nearly ran into a wall. He stopped, looking at it as his breath came back to him. It was different from the other buildings, it was larger, and didn't seem to be something someone would live in. However, he heard a voice inside, singing sadly. So he opened the door.

Inside, he saw Palutena standing in front of a group of statues. What the statues were of, he couldn't tell, though they looked humanoid. He closed the door behind him silently, watching as Palutena sang. He approached quietly, and Palutena finished her song. "Lady Palutena?" he called quietly

"Pit!" She exclaimed, turning around, "I told you not to bother me today! What are you doing here?"

"Dark Pit wouldn't come over, so I decided to walk around Skyworld," he started explaining, "then I found this... uh... what exactly IS this place Lady Palutena?"

Palutena sighed, then spoke with sadness, "It's somewhere you shouldn't be, Pit."

"Lady Palutena," he questioned, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Pit," she lied. Though her silent tears betrayed her. "You shouldn't be here, Pit."

"Lady Palutena, you're crying. What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"Pit!" Palutena exclaimed, "I told you, I am fine!" Her tears were more apparent now, breaking through her voice.

"Are these statues making you cry?" Pit concluded, looking at one of the stone constructs. "I'll fight 'em!" He boldly claimed, rushing one of the statues, but stopped when he noticed something. "Hey, these statues, they all have wings," he said waiting for Palutena to tell him why. When she didn't offer anything up, he turned to look at her. She looked, for some reason, ashamed, and possibly scared. She wouldn't meet Pit's gaze. Then, something clicked, and he asked, "These aren't just statues, are they? They used to be angels... I don't remember the other angels, but I knew me and Pittoo weren't the only ones. Medusa did this?"

Palutena nodded, before softly adding, "Pit, you should know, I've already tried everything I could think of that would turn them back... Not even the Rewind Spring worked against Medusa's curse."

"Hmmm..." Pit thought for a moment, "Well, I'll find a way to turn them back for you, and then, we'll celebrate with floor ice cream!"

Despite her sadness, Palutena couldn't help but laugh as she wiped away her tears. "Alright Pit," she said, "Now come on, let's go. I'm making dinner."

Pit's face went pale, and he chuckled nervously before adding, "Actually, I, uh, promised Viridi I'd, um, come over and practice my, oh what's the word, uhm, the thing with the words," he said, trying to avoid the obvious death trap.

Palutena rolled her eyes, "Writing, Pit," she laughed. "I'm surprised by how much your literacy has grown Pit," she said.

"Literacy? I don't litter! Who told you I litter! I mean, a piece of paper might have flown away from me once, but it was an accident, I swear!" Pit exclaimed, quickly losing composure, "Please don't tell Viridi I littered once! She'll kill me!"

Palutena laughed at her angel's worry, then explained, "No Pit, that's not what literacy means. Literacy is your ability to read and write."

"Ohhhhh," Pit said, understanding, then asked, "So what's your ability to read and write called?"

"What?" Palutena asked

"Well, if mine is called literacy, what's yours called?"

"Pit," Palutena sighed, "When I said 'your' I meant that the same term applies to everybody. My literacy is called literacy, a human's literacy is literacy, Pittoo's literacy," she said, but was cut off by Pit.

"I don't think Pittoo has any, he doesn't join the lessons," was what Pit interjected.

Palutena rolled her eyes. "Alright Pit," she said, walking out of the building, "You don't want to be late."

"Yeah," Pit agreed, "Last time I was late she made me go to Arlon to learn." Pit shuddered at the memory, " I never knew a ruler could be used like that."

Palutena laughed at her angel's expense, then spoke, "Time's ticking, Pit."

Pit nodded, taking one last look at the statue he had almost attacked earlier, and smiled at it, before rushing out of the building. "Lady Palutena," he shouted as he jumped off a nearby edge, "grant me the power of flight." However, his request went unanswered as he picked up speed in his fall. "Uh, Lady Palutena? Power of flight?" he asked, adding meekly, "Please?" After another moment, he yelled, "I'd really like to not become a Pit pancake! I thought we agreed I'm not a good food source!"

Finally, after another moment of falling and several pleas for mercy, Pit's wings glowed with the power of flight, and he heard Palutena's voice, "Relax Pit," she said, "It's just a little joke."

"I nearly died!" He answered, fear still in his voice.

"But you didn't," she said cheerfully, "Now go learn!" As she said this, Pit suddenly rocketed forward, his wings mostly under Palutena's control. At least she didn't have him fly into any walls.

When Pit finally landed, he made sure to head directly to Viridi's garden, knowing exactly where she'd be. He received confirmation as he saw her walking in front of him, carrying a watering pail. This was the perfect opportunity, so he slowly began sneaking up on her. He was almost halfway to her when two things happened. One was Viridi bending to water some group of plants. The second was Dark Pit seeing his counterpart sneaking up behind Viridi. Noting an opportunity he couldn't pass up, Dark Pit yelled, "Hey Pit, why are you checking out Viridi's ass?"

This of course, caused two more things to happen. Viridi straightened and turned around with an 'eep', shooting a glare at Pit, while Pit stuttered, "What? I wasn't, I didn't, I mean-"

Dark Pit chuckled, not offering to help Pit at all when Viridi began approaching him. Viridi spoke with a deathly calm, "What's that you're saying Pit? It sounds a lot like you're asking for a lot of pain." Pit's face paled and he tried to explain what was actually happening, but Viridi cut him off, "However, since I'm nice, I'll settle for this." She walked over to Pit, smiling, which only served to increase his heart rate, not calm it. She looked him in the eyes, and he saw the exact moment her eyes alit with fury. He also felt it a moment later, in the form of a VERY hard slap on the cheek. Then, he heard it, "What are you doing here?" Viridi yelled.

He answered meekly, "Lady Palutena was cooking." Dark Pit shuddered, having been unlucky enough to experience that once, and Viridi gave Pit a look that could be thought to be sympathetic. "Viridi, you still have that hot spring, right?" Pit asked

"Is that all you think about?" Viridi asked in return

"No," Pit responded, "I also think about fl-"

"If you say floor ice cream I will rip out your tongue," Viridi threatened. Strangely enough, Pit shut up, and Viridi answered his original question, yeah, you and Pittoo-"

"Hey!" Exclaimed the dark angel.

"Can head over there," she finished after Dark Pit interrupted her, "I'll be there in a minute, too."

Pit smiled and said, "Thanks Viridi!" He grabbed Dark Pit by the arm, dragging him off to the hot spring.

"What makes you think I want to go to the hot spring?" Dark Pit asked.

"Pittoo, Pit said sagely, while ignoring Dark Pit's claim of hating that name, "we both know that one of the great joys of life is resting in a hot spring and letting the warm water invigorate your body. Feeling the water cleanse the pain from your body and soul is the most euphoric thing you can experience."

"What?" Dark Pit asked, surprised at Pit's wording.

"Or at least that's how Lady Palutena says it," he said, much to Dark Pit's relief. He had worried something had happened to the real Pit. "I just think it feels good," he said simply.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "We're here," he said, getting in, despite his early claim of not being eager.

Pit shouted, "Hurray!" as he jumped into the water, splashing the grumbling dark angel. Soon, Viridi joined them in a swim suit, and all was quiet... for a few moments at least.

Viridi was the first to speak, "Pit, you look like you're thinking. You know how dangerous that is for you."

"Me and Pittoo aren't the only angels," he blurted out, needing to get it off his chest.

"What?" Viridi and Dark Pit asked at the same time, both surprised at his claim. Viridi was the one to take over, "Pit, there was a general twenty-five year absence of angels except you before Pittoo, and there hasn't been any word about any angels except you two. Someone would have noticed one that wasn't so feather-brained."

"Hey! Only my wings have feathers! How could feathers even grow inside my head?" Pit asked indignantly.

Both Viridi and Dark Pit ignored this outburst, the latter speaking, "She's right. There'd be word if the other angels returned."

"They didn't go anywhere!" Pit exclaimed, receiving disbelieving stares in return.

"I think," Dark Pit stage whispered to Viridi, "that Palutena finally made him crack."

"No," Viridi stage whispered back, "It's gotta be the Centurions. You can only deal with mindless things for so long. I know. I deal with Phosphora when Arlon's in therapy."

"I'm serious," Pit said, breaking their bit, "They're all statues because of Medusa. They're still alive, they've just been turned to stone."

"Then why not toss one in the rewind spring?" Viridi asked.

"Lady Palutena already tried, but it didn't work," Pit answered. "I was kind of hoping one of you'd have an idea to bring them back."

Viridi shrugged, but Dark Pit said, "Since they're still alive, according to you, couldn't we just put them in a hot spring?" They both looked at him, confused, "What? I mean if it heals us, then who's to say it won't heal them."

Viridi spoke, "That is, quite possibly, the dumbest," but was interrupted by Pit.

"Let's give it a shot," Pit said, then turned to Viridi, "Can you make one of these magic door thingies to Lady Palutena's temple? Me and Pittoo will be quick."

Viridi sighed, "Fine." She flicked her wrist and a magic doorway opened. Pit dragged Dark Pit through, then took off towards the abandoned city he had found.

"Man," said the raven angel when he caught up, "this place gives me the creeps. Let's grab a statue and get back." Pit nodded silently, making sure to keep a quick pace towards the home of the statues. Soon, he stood before the doors, and flicked a look at Dark Pit before entering.

As Dark Pit stared in awe at the sheer number of, admittedly very life-like, statues, Pit looked at the faces of several different one. He finally chose one, and signalled Dark Pit over, "This one," he said.

Dark Pit looked at the statue and asked, "Why her?"

"She looks like she knows how to cook," was Pit's simple answer, and Dark Pit nodded in understanding immediately. Pit lifted one side of the statue, and his counterpart lifted the other. As quickly as their load would allow, the two angels made their way back through the doorway, setting the angel statue down just outside the hot spring, where Viridi was waiting.

"Well..." said Viridi in surprise, "It's certainly very life like..."

"Watch," said Pit, "in a moment, it will even have real Kung Fu grip!" He laughed at his own joke, though no one else did. Viridi got out of the pool, and helped the angels move the statue into the hot spring. After a moment in the hot spring, the stone started fading away. Viridi and Dark Pit both gasped as a hand flexed, and Pit announced, "Called it!"

In another moment, the wings were exposed. They were, surprisingly, not white, but a light tan color insted. Within the next moments, the angel in the statue was drawing in a sharp breath. The eyes opened, looking around. Her gaze finally sat on the trio that was watching her with bated breath. "It's rude to stare," she quickly admonished, and the group muttered an apology. "Where am I? And what happened?" The angel, who looked and sounded to be almost middle aged, asked.

"Oh well uhm... You see..." Pit began, unsure of how to explain.

"Some time ago, Medusa attacked and turned all the angels to stone except this idiot," Dark Pit explained, then quickly added, "and me. The idiot and me."

Pit shot him a glare, then turned back to the new angel, "Uh, yeah, basically. And this is the temple of the nature goddess Viridi," he added, gesturing to said goddess.

"Oh!" exclaimed the woman, "Where's Lady Palutena?"

"She," Viridi answered, "is in her own temple. Her angel came here, got mine, and brought you here because she doesn't have any hot springs. I can't believe that worked..."

"Oh. So, the other angels are?" She asked.

"Back near Lady Palutena's temple, we could only bring one of you," Pit answered.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well, honestly, Lady Palutena doesn't know how to cook very well. Or she's trying to kill the Captain of her guard," Dark Pit answered, nodding towards the white angel.

"No, trust me," the angel said, "she really doesn't cook well. Lucky for you, I'm a wonderful cook. At least according to my son."

"What's his name?" Pit asked curiously.

"Pit," she answered casually, much to everyone's shock. Though she didn't notice, as she continued, "He's just the cutest little angel ever! My little baby Pit! You know I bet my photo album is still safe in our home, I'll have to show you!"

Dark Pit and Viridi were snickering, while Pit was blushing embarrassedly. He spoke up, "Uh, ma'am, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Hmm, why not?" the angel, Pit's mother, asked.

He looked at her and said, "Well, uh," he was cut off by his doppelganger.

"He's Pit," Dark Pit answered faux helpfully, "Oh, and I'm his clone."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this chapter actually came a lot quicker than I figured I'd make it. I don't update well, but I'm trying for this. Also, if you have any ideas for angel names, feel free to recommend them. I don't make good names haha.**

The previously stone angel stared at the two boys, one of who fidgeted under the gaze, the other grinning devilishly. It stayed like that, awkward staring, for at least a few more moments. Then, the angel pounced on the twin like boys, wrapping her arms around the both of them. Tightly. "You've grown up so much!" She claimed excitedly, "I can't believe my little boy grew into such a handsome young angel!"

Pit would've said thank you, but that was kind of hard in the kung fu grip of hugs. Viridi was ultimately his savior from the most lethal of forces, a motherly hug, by saying, "Uhm, ma'am... I don't think they can breathe."

Immediately, the mother angel released the two boys while apologizing, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize! It's just, well, I'm kind of shocked." She turned to Dark Pit, "You said you're my son's clone, right?"

Dark Pit nodded, "Yeah, it's a long story, back when Pit was fighting Medusa a second time," he paused as he recieved a questioning look from Pit's mother, then said, "Actually, I think I'll let Pit explain."

Pit nodded, "Uh, well you see, after Medusa turned all the angels to stone, she trapped Lady Palutena, and I had to climb up from the Underworld to rescue her, and that was the first time I rescued her," he said, explaining the basics of his first adventure. "Then," he continued, "Medusa got revived, so I went and started fighting against her. I had to fight Pandora first though, because she had this mirror that kept making Underworld troops. I destroyed it, but Pittoo came out the moment I did." He spared the details of how they fought, not wanting her to dislike Dark Pit.

"So your name's Pittoo?" She asked Dark Pit.

He was about to object, but Pit answered, "Yep, good ol' Pittoo."

Dark Pit's protests were unheard apparently, as she hugged him and said, "I guess since you're Pit's clone, that makes you my son too, Pittoo." Dark Pit wouldn't admit it, but he probably thought that it was nice to be hugged like this.

"So, uh, what do I call you? I mean, it would be kind of awkward if I just said, 'Pit and Pittoo's mom' everytime I talk to you," Viridi asked

"Oh! You're right, that would be terrible awkward," she said, "My name is Mia, it's a pleasure to meet you Viridi."

Viridi responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mia."

"So how do you know my son, er, sons?" Mia asked, noticing that the two angels had decided to relax in the hot spring.

"Oh, Pittoo's an officer in my army, the forces of nature, and Pit... well, at first we were enemies, but we eventually became friends," Viridi answered.

"Good friends?" Mia probed.

"Yeah," Viridi answered casually, "But he's, quite frankly, a bit of an idiot."

"His father is very oblivious too," Mia responded, "but he has a good heart."

Pit and Dark Pit were watching Mia talking to Viridi, and Pit whispered to Dark Pit, "Is it just me, or is it weird for Viridi to be so nice?"

"I heard that!" Viridi snapped, smacking Pit with her staff, she then noticed Mia looking at her, and explained, "Don't worry about it. He may not look like it, but he has quite a bit of endurance."

"Yeah," Pit said, "Viridi beats me a lot, and I got used to it. Though sometimes I'll wake up the next morning sore all over because my body is not meant to bend that way!" The last part clearly a personal shot at Viridi.

"That was one time, Pit. And I didn't hear you complain then!" Viridi shot back.

"I couldn't talk, my mouth was busy!" Pit replied in turn which ultimately broke the seal.

Dark Pit began howling with laughter, while Mia's face reddened in embarrassment, which caused Viridi to ask, "What?"

"I, uh," Mia stuttered, unsure of how she should phrase what she was about to say, "Well, um... Isn't it kind of awkward to talk about that kind of stuff with other people present?"

"What kind of stuff?" Pit asked, smacking Pittoo in attemps to quiet the laughter.

"You know," Mia said, embarrassed, "stuff." Apparently the emphasis was lost on the duo, as they both looked at her with confusion. She sighed in defeat and whispered, "Sex."

"What! No!" Viridi exclaimed, hiding her own blushing face.

"No!" Pit yelled, his own blush plainly visible while he tried to explain, "What happened was I got stuck in the bush," He was interrupted by even louder laughter from Dark Pit, then continued, "That is not what I meant, Pittoo."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Mia said, despite the objections of the angel and the goddess, "It's just, kind of awkward to hear about."

"I'm not sleeping with Pit!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Yeah, Viridi and I aren't like that," Pit backed.

"Yet," Dark Pit added, which gave him the honour of Viridi's staff to the face.

"Well, wanting to wait is perfectly natural," Mia said in a lecturing tone,"but when you are ready, remember to be safe."

"We're not even in a relationship!" Viridi proclaimed in frustration. When she noticed that Pit hadn't backed her up, she shot him a look, only to see him swimming in the hotspring. She called, "Right, Pit?"

"Huh? What were we talking about?" Pit asked.

"How could you already forget?" Viridi queried

"Well," Pit answered,"You know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets?"

"Gah, you're an idiot!" Viridi stated the obvious.

"Ah, young love," the oldest angel cooed.

Viridi sighed in frustration, before changing the subject, "You mentioned a photo album?"

Mia nodded, "Yep, come on," she said grabbing Viridi's hand before jumping into the air, batting her wings a few time. However, she landed almost immediately and seemed to be confused. She looked at her wings and said, "Everything seems normal..." She tried again, flapping her wings fast enough to create a light breeze, but wasn't able to fly.

"Don't worry," Pit said, "Viridi can open a doorway there, right?"

"Of course I can," Viridi said, flicking her wrist. As she did so, a doorway appeared, opening up before the group. Mia walked through the door way. Dark Pit followed immediately after her, leaving Pit and Viridi to bring up the rear. Viridi whispered angrily too Pit, "You should have backed me up!"

"With what?" Pit whispered back.

"That we're not together, you idiot!" Viridi answered.

"Oh," Pit answered. He thought for a moment, "Wouldn't they be more sure of it the more we deny it though?"

"You're an idiot," Viridi said, reenforcing the fact. She smacked him with her staff before he could retaliate, and quickly caught up to Mia and the dark angel.

"Lover's quarrel?" Dark Pit asked, snickering, which earned him a smack from Viridi yet again. The group travelled in relative silence, though there were a few bits of conversation.

Suddenly, Mia spoke, "Before we go see the picture album, could I see the other angels?" After a moment, Pit nodded and changed course, leading them to the warehouse like building where the angel statues were held.

As the light from behind the group shined into the building, it illuminated the remaining statues. Mia approached one of them, tears in her eyes. She whispered something, and wrapped her arms around the statue as she began to cry. Pit moved forward, almost laying a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but instead hesitated, and eventually drew back. A moment later, the door opened again, revealing Palutena, who said, "Pit, Viridi, Pittoo, what are you doing," though she was cut off as she saw the older angel. She whispered, "Mia, is that you?"


End file.
